Card Lores:Two-Headed Evil God Bishop, Joker Gastille
He is Gastille, the leader of the Apostles who sought to resurrect the Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze. Using the extradimensional afterlife space Relics, he succeeded in resurrecting Gyze, but in the final battle between the forces of Gyze and Messiah, he was defeated by Shiranui, Amaruda, and Dumjid, who he had manipulated into assisting him, and Gyze itself was defeated by Chronojet Dragon Z. Gastille dissipated into mist and was trapped within Relics, his soul destroyed. He is also Gastille, a demon lord slain by Night Hunter during their earliest days. After hearing of a dispute on the island of close to their territory, Abyss Shatter Dragon and his hunters discovered the Blue Demon Lord and the Black Demon Lord gearing for war. Night Hunter manipulated both sides into destroying the other, after which Gastille and the Black Demon Lord were sentenced to death and executed. Gastille cursed the hunters with his last breath. However, unlike the grudge of the Black Demon Lord in the main timeline, Gastille's curse failed to do anything due to Night Hunter's silence wards, and Sonne Grab was occupied by Night Hunter. Both of these explanations are true. A mysterious individual who sought the revival of Gyze brought together two divergent timelines, one where Gastille was a legendary demon lord and one where he was no more than a footnote of history, using the grudges both Gastilles held to bind them to the mortal realm. Gastille, like many others, was created by Messiah, who populated the world with good and evil beings alike. While Messiah had intended all of their creations to have free will, the demiurge, who created Messiah, could not tolerate any divergence from his grand plan, so he programmed Messiah so that the demons they created would be pure evil, and Gastille was intended be one of the most purely evil and powerful demons of all. During his younger days, Gastille was merely one of many demon lords jockeying for power in . As Gastille gained in influence, he began to destabilize the power balance in Dark Zone and threatened to do so for the entire world, so Gyze was sent in to destroy him. Gyze annihilated Gastille's armies and beat Gastille himself to an inch of his life—but suddenly, on a whim, Gyze spared Gastille. Back then, Gyze had doubts over whether Gastille was truly pure evil, as that would mean Messiah, who Gyze wholeheartedly trusted, had created a being of pure evil; Gyze wanted to see if a being thought to be evil was truly so. Thus Gyze threatened Gastille: "Follow me, or die." Gastille was made to become Gyze's assistant, helping them with smiting evildoers throughout the world. Gastille, being created to be evil, could not understand why Gyze would do good; he expected a god such as Gyze would use their great powers to dominate others rather than help others. As time went on, Gastille showed signs of understanding, but it is ambiguous if he truly understood or if he adapted his behaviors to show Gyze what they wanted to see. Gastille became Gyze's confidant, and the two became friends of sorts. Centuries later, when Gyze seriously started to doubt the inherent goodness of the world, they confessed their concerns to both Hazur and Gastille. Hazur would take Gyze's concerns seriously, but tried to keep them on the right path. Gastille, however, would blindly agree to everything Gyze would say. While Gyze believed their friendship with Gastille to be a relationship between equals, Gastille did not see him as an equal, but as an infallible superior. Gastille's blind agreement would only reinforce Gyze's fears that the world was created to be evil, driving Gyze deeper into a depression that Hazur could not stop. Then, on a certain fateful day, Gyze's fears would cause them to seek answers, which would lead them to Earth and the demiurge, who would permanently warp Gyze's mind into insanity. Gastille saw nothing wrong with Gyze, believing that Gyze was always right. Discarding everything the old Gyze had taught him, Gastille assembled the Apostles and their armies to fight against Messiah. They were eventually defeated, but Gastille survived, plotting to revive Gyze. He succeeded, but Gyze was once again defeated during the second Gyze war, causing his consciousness to become adrift in Relics. But now, he is back in [[Cray i|Cray i]], fused with his alternate self; what does the double demon lord's presence mean for the alternate Cray and for Gyze? Category:Lores